


promises unmade cannot be broken

by theswearingkind



Category: A Pop Opera, Bare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he says it doesn't mean it's true. </p>
            </blockquote>





	promises unmade cannot be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #71, broken.

“Jason—Jason, _God_ , yes.  Yes, there, please, I—Jason, _please—_ ” 

“ _Shh_.  You’ve got to be quiet, man.”

“Y—you were the one who wanted to…to do it in— _fuck_ —a classroom.”

“Yeah, well.  I forgot what a loud fuck you are.”

“At least I don’t _scream_.  Unlike _some_ people I could mention.”

“I do not—you’re such a—oh fuck.  Fuck.  Jesus.  Do that again.”

“That?”

“Holy— _yes_ , that.”

“Christ.  Jason, God.”

“You close?”

“Yeah.  You?”

“Yeah.  Oh, God, yes.  _Yesyesyesyes_.  Peter.”

“You’re so beautiful.  So beautiful when you—oh God, yes.  _Jason_.”

“I love you, Peter.  Always.”

“Always.”

 


End file.
